U.S. Pat. No. 6,969,088, which issued Feb. 24, 2004, and is entitled “Tamper-Resistant Oral Opioid Agonist Formulations,” and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0131552, by Boehm, which published Jul. 8, 2004, and is entitled “Sequestering Subunit and Related Compositions and Methods,” discuss the problems and partial solutions to diversion of legal medications.